warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Waaagh! Magic
Greenskin Magic, also known as Waaagh Magic, is the arcane practice and tradition utilized by the Shamans of the Orcs and Goblins. Where Orc and Goblin Shamans differ from ordinary Wizards is that their magical power is focused by the mental energy generated by the greenskins around and about. Every Shaman can access energy through the Great Green, but localised energy makes a difference too. If the Orcs are fighting, the Shaman's powers are increased as he picks up the Orcish vibes from his comrades. This is normally a good thing, though it can be a bad thing if those vibes come from fleeing Orcs whose minds are panicked and confused. Overview Greenskins are creatures of little brain and almost no curiosity. Their single-minded enthusiasm for violence makes it very hard for sorcery to get a grip on their consciousness. Although they do have magic it is very different to the magic of Humans and Elves. Theirs comes not from the treacherous Winds of Magic, but from the inner psyche of the greenskin racial mind. Obviously no Orc is going to bandy about a weak-kneed Elfy phrase like 'racial mind' or 'inner psyche'. As far as greenies are concerned, the power of their shamans is god-given. The god (or rather gods) in question are Gork and Mork -- the eternally squabbling brother-gods of Orc and Goblin legend. Greenskin Shamans are links between their tribe and its quarrelsome gods. By working themselves into a deep trance Orc and Goblin Shamans can communicate with the great gods and orcish spirit creatures. Sometimes they meet ancient predecessors in the same way or they encounter other Shamans who happen to be wandering in the spirit-realm at the same time. The Orcs and Goblins call this spirit-realm the 'Great Green'. Lore of Da Big WAAAGH! Practiced by Orc Shamans, the spells of Da Big WAAAGH! deal with brute force. Spells of Da Big WAAAGH! A *'Ard as Nails - The power of the Waaagh! flows out from the shaman and into any one Orc of his choosing, rendering them able to ignore battle damage or problems of being winded and also have hatred for all combat opponents for a limited time. The detriments of being dismembered still apply. B * Brain Bursta - Projecting violence in a mental wave, the Shaman glowers at his target and lets loose a bolt of brain-melting force. E *'Eadbutt - As the Shaman chants and thrusts his head forward, a wave of potent green energy emanates outwards, forming a shockwave of of power that assails an unfortunate enemy wizard. *'Ere We Go! - As the Shaman chants his gibberish, he seems to visibly leak fighty energy, which boosts the aggressive zeal and close combat prowess of nearby mobs of Orcs. *'The Evil Sun' - Fuelled with vast power, an Orc Shaman can will into existence a burning core of energy. With great tusks and a leering face, this evil sun descends upon the battlefield to smash all before it. F *'Fist of Gork' - In a fighting fury the Shaman's gnarled fists grow large, becoming harder than iron. *'Foot of Gork' - The Shaman raises his arms and implores the sky with wild gesticulations. An almighty green foot descends to crush the foe, making a resounding krunching sound as it does so. G *'Gaze of Mork' - A 48-yard-long destructive blast of seething magical energy shoots out of the shaman's bloodshot eyes. H *'Hand of Gork' - The Shaman's eyes roll back and an enormous, ghostly green hand materialises in order to pick up a nearby mob and plonk them down where the fighting is fiercest. M *'Mork Wants Ya!' - A gigantic green claw descends from a pulsing hole in the sky just above the target's head, grabbing and lifting the victim high into the air. The claw then vanishes back into the hole, which closes behind it. If the victim fails to escape before the spell ends, then the claw drops them as it disappears. Very rarely people have been drawn into the hole, and never seen again. R *'Raise Great Idol' - Straining and grimacing, the Shaman wills an Idol of Gork (or possibly Mork) to rise out of the ground. Under the stony gaze of such an idol, greenskins are inspired to further acts of extreme violence. W *'Waaaaaagh!' - The power of the Waaagh! surges from the shaman in an unstoppable flood of magical energy, increasing the strength of the army. *'Wallopin' Great Krunch' - While scowling, a Shaman smacks one hammy fist into his open palm and then points deliberately at an enemy unit. Even if the enormous green foot that descends from the clouds doesn't flatten foes, the shockwaves that emanate outwards from the great krunch might. Lore of Da Little WAAAGH! Practiced by Goblins and Night Goblins, the spells of Da Little WAAAAGH! are more about subverting enemy capability to fight back, including subconsciously stealing the Winds of Magic from enemy sorcerers to do so. Spells of Da Little WAAAGH! C *'Curse of da Bad Moon' - With a chilling howl the Shaman summons a great pale moon with a leering goblinoid face and large, tusk-like fangs. G *'Gift of the Spider-god' - Hissing and baring his own fangs, the Shaman calls upon the Spider-god for its wicked aid. As if in answer to his call, nearby allies seem to take on spider-like aspects... *'Gork'll Fix It' - The Shaman points a bony finger at a nearby enemy, and curses them in the name of Gork. *'The Great Green Spite' - The caster brings to focus all the spite of nearby greenskins. This, naturally, manifests itself into quite a nasty curse. I *'Itchy Nuisance' - The Shaman vigorously scratches his armpits, cackling maniacally as he does so, and projects unhygienic discomfort and painful chafing onto a nearby foe. N *'Night Shroud' - The Shaman throws a black-capped nightshade mushroom into the air, which bursts to form a cloud of pitch darkness. *'Nikkit! Nikkit!' - The Shaman conjures up a pair of green hands, one of which binds the chosen enemy in a vice-like grip, whilst the other rifles the victim's possessions in search of anything shiny enough to be worth stealing. S *'Sneaky Distraction' - The caster cackles maniacally and prances with even more energy than usual. Phrases such as 'Oooo, lookit over there,' or 'Can yer believe da size of that 'un?' are screeched shrilly while the Shaman gesticulates madly and points with more than wild abandon. *'Sneaky Stabbin'' - This spell focuses mischievous energies to ensure blows from the mob blessed by this spell find the weak spot in armour, go right after 'hurty bitz' or sneak in at unexpected angles. V *'Vindictive Glare' - Green bolts of purest spite burst forth from the Shaman and streak toward the foe. As the Shaman concentrates his vitriol, the bolts explode, pop and fizz amidst the foe. Source * Warhammer Armies: Orcs and Goblins (6th Edition) ** : pg. 27 ** : pg. 39 * Warhammer Armies: Orcs and Goblins (8th Edition) ** : pg. 72 ** : pg. 73 * Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 45 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 238 ** : pg. 239 es:Magia del ¡Waaagh! Category:Divine Magic Category:Greenskins Category:G Category:M